Yugioh 1D's
by Blue Eyes White Dragon 1988
Summary: An old student of Duel academy has decided to return as a teacher! Will he help his students realize their full potential, or will he push everyone off the edge of their sanity. Disclaimer:I don't own any part of the YuGiOh franchise.


Yu-Gi-Oh 1D's

**Things to know before reading! More things will be added as more chapters are released.**

1.) The Duels will use the 8000 point system, instead of 4000.

2.) Some characters will have names from the Japanese anime or manga, and other from the English versions.

3.) There will be cameo characters from other anime/manga as duelists.

4.) 1D stands for one decade.

5.) This story is a blend of GX and 5D's. It's set one decade after the original Yu-Gi-Oh, and has characters and plot devices from 5D's.

6.) There will be cards from the anime in this fiction, so don't be surprised if you don't recognize a card name because it isn't in either the TCG or OCG.

7.) Speaking, and interpretation of text will be done like so

a.) "Normal speech"

b.) _"Thoughts in a characters head" / emphasis on a word / a card's name  
_

c.) "Speaking in another language" / The name of a duelist who is currently dueling

* * *

**New Orleans - Louisiana - Suburban Area**

"Hey Lazy-Ass, hurry up or you're gonna miss your ferry." Shouted and elderly lady with a noticeable Cajun accent and graying blond hair. The subject of her shouting was a man in his early twenties tinkering with a black Harley Davidson motorcycle under her porch.

The man had his back turned to the shouting woman due to the angle he was tinkering with his motorcycle. "Ah'm almost finished, after this Ah'll get cleaned up and head out." His own Cajun accent also noticeable. _"You'd think she was gonna miss her soap operas the way she's yellin at me." _The man thought to himself with a chuckle. After he was finished tinkering with his motorcycle he went inside the house and headed straight up the stairs into the nearest bathroom with a shower, doing so before the other occupant of the house could yell at him.

After twenty minutes the man stepped out of the shower with a green towel wrapped around his waist, and proceeded to stand in front of a mirror. "That was refreshin." He said to himself as he stared into his reflection. "Ah might as well shave while Ah'm at it." He said, noticing the slight stubble on his chin. "Looks like ah should get mah hair cut." He ran his fingers through his blond hair. "Nah ah can do that later. Ah don't have a whole lotta time ta waste."

The man quickly threw on a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black boots, and a pair of black circular sunglasses to keep the sun out of his pale green eyes. He was about to bound down the stairs when a thought hit him. _"Nearly forgot mah card collection." _He quickly retrieved a dark green back pack and charged down the stairs where the elderly lady was waiting for him.

"And just where do you think you're going Alexander Magus?"

The man gulped. "Um...Ah..Uh don't wanna be late for mah ferry, Nanna." He replied weakly.

The elderly lady glowered. "Ah may be your grandma, but Ah shouldn have ta remind you ta use mah name."

Alexander scoffed. "Ah don't have time for this, Ah'll call ya when Ah get ta Duel Academy." He said as he left the house with his back pack slung over his shoulder, and quickly mounting his mounting his motorcycle he rode off towards the harbor where his ferry awaits.

* * *

**Two Days later- **

**Domino City - Japan - Duel Academy, Testing Center  
**

Outside of a dome-shaped building were two men.

"Where is the new Teacher, he is required to be present for the entrance exams?" Said the first man. He was wearing a dark blue blazer with pink frills. He had fading blond hair, tied into a ponytail, and purple lipstick on his lips.

"I don't know Mr. Crowler, I'm new here." Said the nervous looking man beside him. He was wearing a similar blue blazer, this one had no frills.

"It's not _Mr_, It's Dr. Crowler, and my question was rhetorical."

The nervous man gulped and quietly skittered away from the angry, frilly man.

"If you're lookin for me, Ah'm over here. Took me awhile, considerin the fact that findin a place to park a motorcycle is harder than Ah thought." Said a blond haired man with a smirk on his face, dressed in nearly all black Biker's attire.

Crowler snarled at the newcomer. "Well if it isn't Alexander Magus, The Slifer Slacker Extraordinaire himself."

"It's a pleasure ta see ya too, Crow-face Crowler. It's obvious that you haven't changed much in the seven years since Ah graduated." Alexander chuckled as Crowler went livid and stormed off, cursing in Italian. "Now that Ah'm here, Ah might as well get a good seat and watch the exam duels." With that in mind Alexander wandered the dome-like building in search of where the exam duels would take place.

* * *

"Would applicant Jack Atlas, please come down to the field test arena?" Said an announcer in a blue blazer, down on the ground level infront of several bleachers. He was hard to see due the sheer number of teenagers in the surrounding area above him, wearing jackets of red and yellow, and similar blue blazers to the examiners.

A lone teen wearing a white duster, with light blue accents and gravity defying coatails descended the bleachers and headed for the exam arena. His most striking features were his spiky golden blonde hair, and purple eyes.

An examiner was already waiting for him. He was dressed the same as the other, except he had gray hair and a pair of black sunglasses on his face. "I hear your one of the applicants with a synchro monster. To think an applicant like you would have a monster that was just released by Industrial Illusions."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I am called KING for a reason. However someone like you is not worthy of seeing my Synchro monster."

The examiner frowned. "We'll see about that. LET'S DUEL."

Examiner **8000**

Jack **8000**

**

* * *

**

Alexander managed to find the exam area only to notice it was packed. "well where do Ah sit?" He said to himself.

"How about over here?"

Alexander looked around for the source of the suggestion and nearly fell over when he saw who it came from. It was a woman of similar height to himself, with long black hair cascading past her shoulders. She was wearing a _very _form fitting red coat that somehow accentuated her salient womanly parts. _"Ah should not be havin these thoughts about...wait Ah know her." _

Alexander's shocked expression turned to one of joy. "Midori Hibiki is.. are.. you."

Midori chuckled. "A little shocked to see me Alex. Oh the duel just started, you don't want to miss this." She grabbed a hold of Alex's arm before dragging him over to an unoccupied row of bleachers.

* * *

The examiner smirked as he activated his duel disk and drew five cards. "I'll let you go first, _your Highness._" The examiner said sarcastically.

Jack returned the smirk after activating his duel disk and drawing his hand. "First I set one card face-down and summon _Mad Archfiend_ in attack mode."

First a dark square hologram appeared in-front of Jack, then a humanoid being wearing striped yellow pants and purple arm guards stood in a semi crouched position. It's most unique features were it's purple hair, clawed hands, bison skulls for pauldrons, and the fact that it's mid-section was a mouth with sharp teeth biting down on a skull. (_Mad Archfiend_- lvl 4. Atk-1800 / Def-0)

"I end my turn."

The examiner drew a card. "First I set one card face-down, and I set one monster in defense mode. I end my turn." Two dark square holograms appeared infront of the examiner, one was vertical and the other was horizontal.

Jack drew a card. "Bear whitness to the power of a King._ Mad Archfiend_ attack his face-down monster with _Bone Shards._"

_Mad Archfiend_ grinned as the mouth chomped down on the skull and spat out a barrage of bone fragments at the examiners monster, only for a large dust cloud to be kicked up and the shards to be redirected at Jack.

Examiner **8000**

Jack **7600**

The dust cleared revealing a mechanical contraption with a shield on each side of it's body, with spikes jutting out of the shield. "The monster you attacked was my _Gear Golem the Moving Fortress_. It has a nice defense score of 2,200." (_Gear Golem the Moving Fortress_- lvl 4. Atk-800 / Def-2200) "Oh and don't think I forgot about the fact that your _Mad Archfiend_ has to switch to defense mode."

Jack closed his eyes nochalantly as his _Mad Archfiend_ kneeled down with it's arms covering it's face. "I end my turn."

The examiner drew a card. "I'll activate my face-down card. It's a spell called _Shield and Sword_, it switches the attack and defense of all monsters on the field until the end of the turn."

(_Gear Golem the Moving Fortress_- lvl 4. Atk-2200 / Def-800) (_Mad Archfiend_- lvl 4. Atk-0 / Def-1800)

"Now I will switch my Gear Golem to attack mode." The hulking machine extended the shield arms into an attack position. "Oh applicant there is something you should know. If I pay 800 life-points my Gear Golem can attack you directly."

Examiner **7200**

Jack **7600**

Jack smirked. "That still won't be enough to defeat me."

The examiner gestured to his monster. "Gear Golem attack the applicant with _Spike Shot._"

"I activate a trap card, _Shadow Spell_." Jack gestured to his face-down card. Gear Golem was about to launch the spikes on it's shields when several chains shot out of Jack's trap card. "Not only will my trap stop your attack. It will prevent you from changing your monster's battle position, and reduce it's attack points by 800."

The examiner sneered. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn. Unfortunately my golem and your archfiend return to normal power, which means my golem losses even more power because of your trap."

(_Gear Golem the Moving Fortress_- lvl 4. Atk-0 / Def-2200) (_Mad Archfiend_ lvl 4. Atk-1800 / Def-0)

* * *

Midori had a questioning look on her face. "Hey do you think that Atlas kid really has one of the new synchro monsters?"

Alexander narrowed his eyes. "Ah really don't think it's gonna matter. That examiner is about ta be on the recievin end of an OTK."

Midori looked confused. "What makes you so sure?"

Alexander smirked. "The way Jack has been actin, plus the fact that the examiner's monster is stuck in attack mode with no attack points."

* * *

Jack drew his card and grinned. "Your about to find out why I am called the KING."

The examiner looked curious. "By all means try to get past my face-downs."

Jack placed a card on his duel disk. "I activate a spell card,_ Heavy Storm_. It destroys all spell and trap cards on the field."

"You do realize that your _shadow spell_ gets destroyed as well, leaving my Gear Golem with it's original attack score." (_Gear Golem the Moving Fortress_- lvl4. Atk-800 / Def-2200)

"It wont matter, because I activate another spell card, _Polymerization_. Fusing the _Big Piece Golem_ and _Medium Piece Golem_ in my hand to summon. _Multiple Piece Golem_."

A swirling vortex consumed the monsters in Jack's hand and what stepped out of the vortex was a monster that stood at an impressive two stories. From it's torso to it's legs it looked like it was made of a cement wall. It's arms looked like chimneys and it's hands looked like cement cylinders with bricks for fingers. (_Multiple Piece Golem_- lvl 7. Atk-2600 / Def-1300)

The examiner could only stare in awe before the hulking giant. Jack then gestured to his other monster. "Now_ Mad Archfiend_ switch to attack mode." The archfiend got back into it's battle ready stance. "_Multiple Piece Golem_ attack his Gear Golem." Jack's Golem drew back a massive fist and slammed it into the examiner's golem. The resulting shockwave shattered Gear Golem and nearly knocked the examiner off his feet.

Examiner **5400**

Jack **7600**

The examiner sighed. "You only have one monster left to attack with, even if you use _Multiple Piece Golem_'s ability to separate it will end the battle phaase for you."

Jack laughed at the examiner's declaration. "That's where you are wrong, now I activate a quick play spell from my hand. _De-Fusion._ This will allow me to separate my _Multiple Piece Golem _into it's fusion materials."

The _Multiple Piece Golem_ shimmered out of existence leaving two rock like monsters in it's wake. The _Big Piece Golem_ resembled one of the statues of Easter Island in terms of appearance. The _Medium Piece Golem_ looked more humanoid but still rock-like. (_Big Piece Gole_m- lvl 5. Atk-2100 / Def-0) (_Medium Piece Golem_- lvl 4. Atk-1600 / Def-0)

"There's more. When _Medium Piece Golem_ is summoned and I have a _Big Piece Golem_. I can Summon a _Small Piece Golem_." A small rock monster the size of a garbage can rose up from the ground and stood next to Jack's other Golems, It's beady eyes fixed on the examiner. (_Small Piece Golem_- lvl 3. Atk-1100 / Def-0)

"_Big Piece Golem_ attack the examiner." Jack's _Big Piece Golem_ complied by approaching the examiner and striking him with it's holographic fist.

Examiner **4300**

Jack **7600**

"Now go _Medium Piece Golem_." The _Medium Piece Golem _charged at the examiner and shoulder tackled him.

Examiner **2700**

Jack **7600**

"_Small Piece Golem_ attack." The _Small Piece Golem_ hobbled over and kicked the examiner in the shin, causing the spectators to laugh, and the examiner to bounce on one foot cradling his injured shin.

Examiner **1600**

Jack **7600**

"Now I will finish you with the first monster I summoned. _Mad Archfiend _attack the examiner directly with _Bone Shards_."

"I don't get paid enough for this." The examiner said before being struck by a barrage of bone, and being blasted off his feet.

Examiner **0000**

Jack **7600**

The examiner stood up and approached Jack with a smile and an extended hand. "Welcome to Duel Academy Mr. Atlas"

Jack grudgingly accepted the shake. "I go by KING and don't you forget it." he said before casually walking out of the exam arena as the spectators chanted "KING" at the top of their lungs.

* * *

"You knew Jack was going to win with ease from the beginning didn't you?" Midori questioned Alexander.

Alexander glanced at Jack's retreating form with a curious look. "To some extent, yes Ah did know he was gonna win. And the signs for an OTK were right infrona me, but Ah've never seen monsters like those Piece Golems before. Ah can definitely say with outta doubt that Jack Atlas will go far."

"I agree. However have you seen Mokuba around?"

Alexander smacked himself in the face with his palm. "It shoulda occurred ta me ta look for him, considerin he was the one who recommended me to Chancellor Sheppard in the first place."

Midori giggled at Alexander's expense. "Your still as forgetful as always. He should probably be around here somewhere, or in the examiner's booth with the chancellor."

"Ah'll go look for him, Ah have some catchin up ta do anyway."

Midori sweatdropped. _"He's not seriously going to start up that old rivalry again is he? Who am I kidding, of course he is."_

_

* * *

_

Alexander searched around looking for an entrance to the examiner's booth, eventually he found the door leading to it from the outside of the arena and opened it. Inside were two men. One was a bald middle-aged man in a crimson blazer, who had a clean cut goatee. _"Obviously must be the Chancellor." _The other man was around the same age as himself. He had long shaggy black hair and was wearing a golden-yellow blazer. Both men were engrossed in the dueling below.

"Well if it isn't Mokuba Kaiba, who woulda thought a pretentious rich boy like you could become the head of the Ra Yellow dorm."

Mokuba turned around and smirked. "I didn't know American swamp rats like yourself could actually teach dueling, and as for me being the head of Ra Yellow, you can thank Prof. Srtyr for retiring to become a world famous chef."

The chancellor also turned around to greet Alexander. "It's good to see you again Alexander. You just missed an exiting duel between one of the late applicants Jaden Yuki, and your old teacher Vellian Crowler."

Alexander sighed dejectedly. "Ah've been waiting for someone ta duel Crowler all day. Well can ya..." Alexanders look turned to one of surprise. "Wait did you say Jaden Yuki?"

Mokuba had a look of revelation cross his face. "Now that you mention it he does look like that kid you and Midori would visit in the hospital, didn't he stay in the same room as Koyou. He even used an Elemental Hero deck to beat Crowler."

Alexander smiled. "Ah'm gonna have ta find a way to get that duel on tape." Alexander's expression changed to one of curiousity, as he observed two more people entering the arena below. "It looks like another duel is about to start up."

Mokuba and Chancellor Sheppard fixed their eyes on the new duelists.

* * *

"Well kid your luck isn't very good today. I happen to be one of the better examiners, and like Dr. Crowler I'm going to use my real deck. For simplicities sake you can call me Mr. Stein" Said a man in a blue blazer. His other features were fairly non-descript. Especially his droning voice and wavy black hair.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get into this academy." Said the other duelist. He was dressed in a blue jacket, and blue pants. His hair was black and spiky with yellow highlights. His most interesting feature was the yellow line running down the left side of his face. _"Jack I'm coming for you, and the Monster you stole from me." _The duelist thought to himself.

Mr. Stein gave the duelist a pointed look. "What is your name applicant." He said slowly.

The applicant activated his duel-disk. "My name is Yusei Fudo. Lets Duel." He said with a determined edge to his voice.

Mr. Stein **8000**

Yusei **8000**

**_To be continued..._**

First I'll start this author's note off with why this chapter was set up this way.

1.) I wanted to do something new by introducing the main character first, but not having him duel. In fact he wont be dueling for a little while.

2.) The reason why the main character wont be dueling for a while is because this story is about a school, and even if the main character is the teacher, the interactions with the students are still the most important aspects of the story.

3.) In honor of this being a GX/5D's crossover. I wanted to honor GX by having the first duel be in the arena like it was in the show. To honor 5D's I wanted to show Jack Atlas dueling first, even if was only to showcase his talent like in the show.

4.) I also wanted to set up the ground work for how the main character became a teacher. More will be explained later.

If you like this story let me know. Or if you want to give me some pointers that's equally as appreciated.


End file.
